PBA 079
7:27:29 PM Iskandar: Okay. When last we left, a bunch of stuff happened. Wynn had a thing that people wanted, you got attacked by a mysterious assailant in an automaton shop. 7:29:45 PM Janis: ((Did we take him prisoner? I remember he surrendered.)) 7:30:03 PM Iskandar: Lex's new character had cuffed the assailant, and had gone off to get the local constables, leaving you four with the assailant. 7:30:31 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow and keeps it on him the whole time Alex is gone 7:31:14 PM Iskandar: He's just sitting here, still masked, wearing form-fitting black clothing and a mask. 7:31:38 PM Janis: Who are you? 7:31:48 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn finally catches up. 7:32:24 PM Wynn the Unicorn: What happened? 7:32:34 PM Basement Cat: I can't believe that worked. 7:32:59 PM Iskandar: His head swivels toward Wynn. "It's you." 7:33:11 PM Wynn the Unicorn: It's me. And you are? 7:34:42 PM Janis: Janis stops pointing an arrow at him long enough to run up and rip his mask off 7:36:06 PM Iskandar: He's not human! He is, well, on your world you'd call him a warforged. his face is a bunch of ceramic plates, metal fittings, and some finely honed wood. Definitely a construct. Not as advanced or human looking as Korri. 7:37:14 PM Basement Cat: What's going on, sir? Or madam. 7:40:33 PM Iskandar: He looks at Val. "Sir is fine. And I was under orders to search the shop for any clues about the Codex." 7:40:54 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Orders from who? 7:41:01 PM Janis: Also, why? 7:43:04 PM Iskandar: He shrugs. "Not sure who they came from. Just had them in my head all of a sudden. Shortly after my awakening. It beats being a butler."" 7:43:37 PM Basement Cat: That must be disconcerting, having orders in your head. 7:43:37 PM Janis: Attacking people is better? 7:43:56 PM Basement Cat: What were you supposed to do? 7:44:58 PM Iskandar: He shrugs again. "Come here, see if I could find out any clues. I had only just gotten here when you came in. Suddenly found I could do magic." 7:45:19 PM Janis: ...suddenly? 7:46:23 PM Iskandar: Assassin: As I said, I was a butler before this. not a lot of call for fireballs. Even when I gained sentience, I still only had that... butler skillset. 7:46:31 PM Wynn the Unicorn: ...think this Codex gives magic ability? 7:47:00 PM Janis: Then how could whoever is controlling him be using it? 7:47:05 PM Janis: You have the codex. 7:47:29 PM Basement Cat: You weren't sentient before? How does that feel? 7:47:41 PM Wynn the Unicorn: It depends on when he means 'suddenly'. 7:50:10 PM Iskandar: Assassin: Well, no. I was a butler, that's what I was built for. Then one day, I was sentient. It's hard to put into words. Hid it for as long as possible, then when I couldn't, I went underground. There's lots of us there. 7:50:25 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Anyway, do you know anything about the Codex? 7:51:06 PM Iskandar: Assassin: Afraid not. Just know the name. I can see it on you, it makes you glow all blue-green. 7:51:30 PM Wynn the Unicorn: So I hear. And you have no idea who these orders are coming from? 7:51:34 PM Janis: The attack at the party, that was also the robots. 7:52:04 PM Iskandar: Assassin: Whoever gave me my orders, and the ability to cast spells, probably can see through my eyes so presumably they know what to look for. 7:52:14 PM Iskandar: He gives a shrug. 7:52:38 PM Janis: You said you're alive now. Does that mean you still have to follow these orders? From the weird voices? 7:54:01 PM Iskandar: Assassin: I was alive before I was co-opted into becoming a wizard assassin. I should probably care more about the loss of free will, but I don't. That is also probably part of the orders. 7:54:03 PM Iskandar: He shrugs. 7:54:12 PM Basement Cat: That's disturbing. 7:54:32 PM Janis: But you could get more orders? 7:55:14 PM Wynn the Unicorn: If they can see through you, then they should hear me when I say that I want to meet them. Let's chat. 7:55:26 PM Basement Cat: That's no different than any other kind of mind-control. 7:57:29 PM Iskandar: He looks at Wynn, then his eyes start glowing a bright green-blue and his body goes tense. "Come to the Tower. The door will open for you." 7:57:54 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Easy enough. 7:57:58 PM Janis: ,,,ok, that's creepy, right? 7:58:04 PM Janis: That's not just me? 7:59:45 PM Iskandar: The bright glow from his eyes gets brighter and brighter, then the warforged body jerks suddenly, and the glow goes out and his body goes limp. Twin plumes of smoke come from his eyes. 8:00:17 PM Janis: ...well, that saves us on time. 8:00:32 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn frowns 8:01:43 PM Nilani: Nilani looks saddened by the ex-butler's apparent demise, nonetheless. 8:02:00 PM Janis: So...next stop, the tower? 8:02:08 PM Janis: Janis looks very unphased. 8:02:15 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We should wait for the authorities. 8:02:29 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Let them know what happened here and that we are going there. 8:02:40 PM Janis: Janis nods 8:02:49 PM Janis: ...we all know it's a total trap, right? 8:02:57 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Of course. 8:03:02 PM Janis: Good. 8:03:40 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I am surprised they chose to kill this one though. They could have continued using him as a way to see what was happening. 8:03:53 PM Basement Cat: ... that's two murders so far. 8:04:18 PM Janis: My guess is they figured he was dead already. 8:04:32 PM Janis: We had him captured, and I doubt they lock up busted robots here. 8:04:50 PM Basement Cat: ... we wouldn't have let them outright murder him. That was a person, like Nation. 8:05:05 PM Janis: ... 8:05:40 PM Janis: Janis looks guilty for a second 8:05:45 PM Janis: Well, doesn't matter now. 8:06:28 PM Basement Cat: It does, though. 8:06:45 PM Basement Cat: I ought to have asked him his name. 8:07:17 PM Iskandar: The constables show up and lock down the shop again, taking the body into custody. 8:08:09 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat looks like he's going to protest for a moment, but doesn't. 8:08:43 PM Janis: Is there anyone we should talk to, before we go? 8:09:00 PM Basement Cat: No, but let me write a note. 8:09:06 PM Janis: To who? 8:09:52 PM Basement Cat: Their ruler. In case we don't come back. 8:10:10 PM Janis: Lady whats-her-face? 8:10:39 PM Basement Cat: ... and it doesn't vaporize the whole plane or something, but that goes without saying. 8:10:50 PM Basement Cat: Yes. 8:11:24 PM Janis: Yeah, ok. She should probably be warned about that stuff. 8:11:40 PM Basement Cat: .... wait. No, no letter. Let's go. 8:11:55 PM Janis: ...ok, that works too. 8:11:59 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat frowns. 8:12:12 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat has been hanging around Wynn too much! 8:12:18 PM Janis: ...Wynn teach you to do that? 8:12:31 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Why no letter? 8:12:33 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat blinks. 8:12:36 PM Basement Cat: Do what? 8:12:52 PM Janis: Janis mimicks the frown 8:13:20 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Yes, I'm sure all expressions of displeasure were invented and spread by me alone. 8:13:47 PM Janis: But, yeah. What made you change your mind about the letter? 8:14:22 PM Basement Cat: What he said earlier. 8:14:59 PM Basement Cat: And you do realize that as a shape changer I'm uniquely well-equipped with a variety of facial expressions. 8:15:20 PM Janis: ...what who said...what? 8:15:32 PM Janis: I'm confused. 8:16:47 PM Basement Cat: He said there were a lot of sentient ones. "Underground." 8:16:54 PM Basement Cat: And he hid that it happened to him. 8:17:05 PM Basement Cat: "As long as he could." 8:17:15 PM Janis: Oh...you think...one of them might find it first. 8:17:20 PM Janis: Yeah, that'd be bad. 8:17:27 PM Basement Cat: I think there might be a good reason he hid it. 8:17:48 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We should still tell someone that we're going. 8:17:54 PM Wynn the Unicorn: In person if not a note. 8:18:13 PM Basement Cat: Nilani still has the box to Nation, doesn't she? 8:18:59 PM Nilani: Yeah, hold on. 8:19:17 PM Nilani: Nilani rummages around to find the thing. 8:19:25 PM Iskandar: you have it! 8:20:25 PM Nilani: Ah, here we go. 8:23:35 PM Nilani: Nilani activates the cube and holds it out so that Val and the others can speak into it. 8:23:47 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat explains to Nation what happened! 8:24:50 PM Janis: Janis adds some comments, many of which are not helpful 8:25:48 PM Iskandar: Okay, Nation is up to date, and has nothing to add to the situation, for expediency's sake! 8:26:00 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Let's go then. 8:26:16 PM Janis: If we die, can you just pass that on to the lady whats-her-face, or have someone do that. 8:26:56 PM Janis: I don't think we will, but Val seems worried. 8:27:23 PM Iskandar: Okay! So you make your way to the Tower. 8:27:56 PM Basement Cat: It could do anything. We're very capable but if it's an ancient lich or a massive disintegrate spell... 8:28:47 PM Janis: Maybe it makes ice cream. 8:29:01 PM Janis: Wynn could be our big human ice cream maker. 8:31:13 PM Iskandar: Could be! I wouldn't trust the ice cream, though. So you make your way through the city back to the barren field, at the center of which is the tower. 8:31:22 PM Iskandar: Make notice checks. 8:32:08 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (13) 8:32:25 PM Janis: ((28)) 8:32:29 PM Basement Cat: ((3.)) 8:32:44 PM Basement Cat: ((Wynn is cute in armor. <3 And also we're all gonna diiiiiie.)) 8:33:48 PM Janis: ((Nilani, can you sign into roll20 from where you are, or should someone roll for you?)) 8:35:33 PM Nilani: 25 8:37:59 PM Iskandar: Okay, both Nilani and Janis realize, as you approach the wall that surrounds the barren field, the center of which is the tower that the field is round. It's a crater, with the tower at the center. 8:38:24 PM Nilani: Well, that's a bit odd. 8:38:37 PM Janis: Yeah, I think the tower might come from the sky. 8:39:55 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Maybe it was built to cover whatever came from the sky. 8:40:06 PM Janis: Maybe 8:41:50 PM Basement Cat: Or to lock it up. 8:42:16 PM Janis: They said there were a bunch of these towers, though, right? 8:42:37 PM Janis: You think they were all to deal with the sky stuff? 8:42:48 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I don't know. 8:43:02 PM Basement Cat: It could be a cargo cult thing. 8:43:11 PM Wynn the Unicorn: The real question is what do we do when we go in there. 8:43:15 PM Janis: ...cargo cult? 8:43:17 PM Basement Cat: The first one was real, they built the others to mimic the first because they didn't know what it was. 8:43:54 PM Iskandar: Everyone but Wynn roll notice checks. 8:44:09 PM Wynn the Unicorn: They'll want the codex. They'd likely kill me to get it. 8:44:13 PM Janis: ((28 again)) 8:44:31 PM Nilani: 19 8:44:57 PM Basement Cat: ((16.)) 8:45:36 PM Iskandar: Wynn's eyes are starting to glow! 8:45:40 PM Iskandar: Wynn doesn't notice. 8:45:58 PM Basement Cat: ... your eyes. 8:45:59 PM Janis: ((Glow like the glow in the warforged's eyes?)) 8:46:07 PM Basement Cat: They're glowing. 8:46:10 PM Wynn the Unicorn: So, to keep them from getting it, if I go down, you'll need to find some way to get me--- 8:46:11 PM Basement Cat: Are you all right? 8:46:27 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I feel normal. 8:46:31 PM Janis: Janis looks really worried 8:47:31 PM Nilani: That... doesn't look healthy. 8:47:46 PM Basement Cat: ... give me your hand for a moment? 8:48:44 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn holds her hand out. 8:48:47 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Why? 8:49:33 PM Janis: I think the codex is getting stronger 8:49:36 PM Janis: The closer we get 8:49:41 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat checks her pulse! 8:49:50 PM Iskandar: Her pulse seems normal. 8:51:01 PM Basement Cat: ... just ... checking. 8:51:09 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I'm not dead yet. 8:51:37 PM Iskandar: The glow seems to indeed get brighter the closer you get to the tower. 8:52:19 PM Basement Cat: No voices in your head telling you to die, I trust? 8:52:47 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Of course not. 8:53:06 PM Janis: Or kill? 8:53:26 PM Wynn the Unicorn: No voices. 8:53:37 PM Janis: Good. Those are bad. 8:55:15 PM Basement Cat: Hopefully the Saint protects against suddenly being incinerated. 8:55:37 PM Iskandar: You continue the long walk to the tower. Before long, you're standing before it! It seems to be made of black basalt. The only feature is the glowing green-blue beacon at its top. 8:55:38 PM Janis: Janis gulps 8:55:58 PM Janis: ...should we knock? 8:56:00 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn heads towards the door. 8:56:15 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat follows Wynn! 8:56:22 PM Basement Cat: I think we have an invitation. 8:56:44 PM Janis: Janis follows 8:59:25 PM Iskandar: There is no door! Featureless. 9:00:00 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn puts her hand to the wall to see if it opens that way. 9:00:53 PM Iskandar: It does indeed! A blue-green glow suffuses Wynn's hand, and a similar glow creates an outline of a door in the basalt, which turns into a door, which opens inward. 9:01:26 PM Janis: ...who goes first? 9:01:32 PM Basement Cat: Wynn does. 9:01:36 PM Basement Cat: The same as always. 9:01:37 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn rolls her eyes and enters. 9:01:41 PM Janis: That seems like a bad...ok. 9:01:47 PM Janis: Janis follows quickly 9:02:08 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Did you think things would change just because I'm the target? 9:02:44 PM Iskandar: Roll a reflex save, Wynn. 9:03:11 PM Janis: I was worried it would slam shut when you entered! 9:03:23 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (26) 9:06:54 PM Iskandar: Wynn steps forward into the tower. From her perspective, there's this weird moment of weightlessness, and suddenly she's falling about twenty feet and is now standing on what was the wall opposite the door. Which is now the floor for her. 9:07:13 PM Iskandar: You take 12 pts of falling damage. 9:07:54 PM Janis: ((I ran in right behind her, was I quick enough to fall into this effect, or was I in after this?)) 9:08:08 PM Basement Cat: Wynn! 9:09:32 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn looks around, confused. 9:10:36 PM Iskandar: You guys see this happen as soon as Wynn steps through, so Janis can stop herself when she sees this. From your guys perspective, Wynn is now standing on the wall. From Wynn's perspective, she's standing on the floor, and the door is twenty feet above her on the ceiling. The tower seems to stretch out before her and behind her. 9:11:22 PM Wynn the Unicorn: So... this is weird. 9:12:01 PM Janis: Janis steps through, but grabs the side of the doorway, to see if it affects her 9:12:01 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn pulls out her magic rope and commands it to tie itself off near the door. 9:12:21 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat follows Wynn! 9:12:44 PM Basement Cat: ((28 acrobatics check.)) 9:12:47 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat doesn't bother with the rope. 9:13:31 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn grins. "Show off." 9:13:46 PM Iskandar: As soon as you pass over the threshold, the gravity reorientation takes place. Val easily ninja-leaps down beside Wynn. 9:14:13 PM Iskandar: Janis is currently dangling by her hands from the edge of the door. 9:14:37 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat smiles. 9:14:39 PM Basement Cat: A little bit. 9:14:52 PM Basement Cat: Janis, use the rope. 9:14:57 PM Janis: Janis doesn't let go. She closes her eyes and grips the side tightly. 9:15:11 PM Janis: Janis nods and reaches out for the rope with one hand, eyes still closed. 9:15:18 PM Janis: This is super weird, you guys. 9:15:41 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn positions herself 'under' Janis to catch her if she falls. 9:16:01 PM Iskandar: Make an acrobatics check, Janis. 9:16:23 PM Iskandar: Or climb, wichever is higher. 9:16:53 PM Janis: ((11 acrobatics)) 9:17:39 PM Iskandar: Wynn, make... erm. A dex check. 9:18:16 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (lol 5) 9:18:23 PM Janis: ((This is gonna hurt)) 9:20:17 PM Iskandar: Janis takes 6 points of damage, Wynn takes 2. 9:20:26 PM Nilani: Nilani , being the cautious sort, attempts to make use of the rope, once Janis is down. 9:20:36 PM Iskandar: Acrobatics or climb. 9:21:02 PM Janis: Ow! Your armor is sharp, Wynn. 9:21:10 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (+10 to climb with the rope cause it knotted itself) 9:21:31 PM Wynn the Unicorn: So is your elbow. 9:24:12 PM Basement Cat: You all right? 9:24:12 PM Wynn the Unicorn: You all need to spend some time in the gym with me. 9:24:42 PM Janis: I think so. 9:24:52 PM Iskandar: The rope helps, it's just that the setup is very disorienting, as is the gravity shift. 9:25:02 PM Basement Cat: Feel free to see me for ice packs afterward. 9:25:41 PM Nilani: (whoops, I forgot to post this) 9:26:19 PM Iskandar: Okay, Nilani makes it down. 9:26:42 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn heals Janis as she sets her on her feet and then returns the rope to her belt. 9:26:49 PM Iskandar: So you guys are now in what seems like a long tunnel. The 9:27:19 PM Iskandar: It's very dark. Luckily the doorway doesn't seem to be closing behind you. 9:27:21 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Might as well go to the "top". Only so far it can go. 9:28:04 PM Iskandar: The way forward should lead you to the 'top', but it seems like the tower goes down into the ground at least as far as it extends above it, from what you can tell. 9:28:48 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Anyone have light? 9:29:04 PM Janis: Janis casts light 9:29:36 PM Iskandar: You cast light on the tip of an arrow. 9:29:48 PM Janis: ((Yeah, let's say that)) 9:30:19 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn starts walking toward the top of the tower. 9:30:22 PM Iskandar: There's a door ahead of you. you seem to be in some sort of entry area, there's not a lot here. 9:31:01 PM Janis: Nilani, can you check for traps? 9:31:26 PM Nilani: Already on it. (notice?) 9:32:15 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat helps. 9:32:41 PM Basement Cat: ((You get a +2 on your Search check for that! Aid Another.)) 9:34:04 PM Nilani: Nilani slinks around, looking for suspicious seams, tiles, holes, etc. 29 9:35:15 PM Iskandar: No traps that you can see on this door. 9:35:38 PM Nilani: We're good. 9:35:48 PM Nilani: As far as I can tell, at least. 9:36:00 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I'll get it then. 9:36:15 PM Nilani: Nilani stands aside 9:36:20 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn opens the door. 9:37:13 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat nods. 9:39:18 PM Iskandar: The door opens up into a large room, strangely reminscient of Nation's podroom, in that every wall is covered with humanoid-sized pods. Not the same as Nation's, as these are made of osme kind of transparent material, a crystal or grass or quartz. You guys are on a catwalk that seems to go up the center of the round tower. The inner walls are all covered with these pods. You can't quite get close enough from where you are to get a good look at what's inside the pods, though. 9:40:07 PM Janis: ...anyone else getting flashbacks? 9:40:28 PM Nilani: Myep. 9:40:41 PM Nilani: Nilani shivers a little. 9:40:50 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn continues. 9:41:43 PM Iskandar: This room seems the largest -- you walk down this catwalk quite a bit. The catwalk itself is made out of metal, andh as no handrailings. 9:43:49 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Anyone else hear that? 9:44:06 PM Basement Cat: Hear what? 9:44:08 PM Janis: ...no. 9:44:16 PM Basement Cat: ... is it a voice? 9:44:26 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Lots of them. 9:44:45 PM Janis: Do not listen to any of them! 9:44:49 PM Nilani: Well, try to be sure which one is yours. 9:45:03 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Can't understand them anyway. It's just... there. Like a room full of people talking to each other. 9:47:02 PM Basement Cat: ... maybe they are. 9:47:06 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat looks at the pods. 9:48:20 PM Iskandar: You can just barely make out some humanoid form inside them, but not much more, they're ind of out of view from your vantage point on the catwalk. 9:49:30 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Think this is some sort of ship that crashed here? 9:51:27 PM Janis: Like...another Nation? 9:52:08 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Or something. Maybe it was a long trip, so they put the crew in stasis or something. 9:52:33 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Or maybe they were slavers and put their slaves in the pods so they'd be docile. 9:52:34 PM Wynn the Unicorn: I don't know. 9:53:22 PM Janis: Janis shrugs 9:54:08 PM Iskandar: Make notice checks! 9:54:12 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Maybe this codex frees the people in the pods. 9:54:29 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (2) 9:54:38 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Nobody knows what it does, right? 9:54:40 PM Nilani: 24 9:54:48 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Or what this tower is for. 9:54:49 PM Janis: ((18)) 9:54:57 PM Janis: ((Not a great roll for me)) 9:55:55 PM Iskandar: Nilani notices first: There's a humanoid form laying on the catwalk up ahead, in a small pile of shattered crystal. 9:56:33 PM Nilani: It looks like one fell up ahead, or broke out. 9:56:48 PM Janis: Janis goes for her bow 9:57:36 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn moves to it. 9:58:29 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat follows. 9:58:58 PM Nilani: Nilani strides along behind. 10:00:23 PM Iskandar: Looks lkie this one fell, you see a shattered pod almost directly above you guys, all kinds of wires and cables dangling out of it. The body itself isn't human -- it's an automaton. Very sophisticated, it looks almost like Korri.... slightly more advanced and streamlined looking, but still a few steps over the warforged butler you met earlier. It's dead -- or inactive. 10:01:08 PM Janis: Janis walks over and pokes it with the arrow, gently 10:01:15 PM Wynn the Unicorn: ...this world sure has a lot of these, doesn't it? 10:01:23 PM Basement Cat: ... careful. Maybe it's still alive. 10:01:34 PM Janis: poke 10:01:39 PM Janis: poke poke 10:02:41 PM Iskandar: It doesn't respond. 10:02:52 PM Janis: ...I'm pretty sure it's dead. 10:02:52 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Let's keep going. 10:02:56 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn continues on. 10:03:02 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:03:10 PM Janis: Here's a thought. 10:03:18 PM Iskandar: As Wynn steps over it, her eyes flash blue-green and the automaton shudders! 10:03:27 PM Janis: GAH! 10:03:40 PM Nilani: GAH! 10:05:29 PM Janis: Janis readies her bow 10:05:58 PM Iskandar: It just shudders, and goes inert once Wynn steps away from it. 10:06:13 PM Basement Cat: ... you're powering it. 10:06:13 PM Janis: ...ok, what? 10:06:43 PM Janis: ...wait...what if it's not dead? 10:06:56 PM Janis: What if it's brain is gone? 10:07:59 PM Janis: Wynn's saying she hears voices. 10:08:12 PM Janis: What if, like, all the robot's brains were in that codex? 10:08:20 PM Janis: Like a great big...brain...thing... 10:08:28 PM Basement Cat: ... then we need to get them out. 10:09:04 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn continues on. 10:09:11 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:09:37 PM Iskandar: You eventually reach the end of this walkway and room, with a big, elaborate door before you. 10:09:38 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows, cautiously glancing about. 10:09:59 PM Janis: Janis knocks 10:11:29 PM Iskandar: Make a reflex save, Janis. 10:11:45 PM Janis: ((This is what I get for being polite)) 10:11:54 PM Janis: ((19)) 10:11:59 PM Wynn the Unicorn: ((This is what you get for not letting Wynn go first. lol)) 10:12:50 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat frets a bit. 10:13:12 PM Janis: ((S'not a bad roll)) 10:14:19 PM Iskandar: Janis goes out and as soon as she touches the door, she gets zapped with an arc of blue-green energy for 13 damage. 10:14:34 PM Basement Cat: Janis! 10:14:54 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Honestly, Janis... 10:15:03 PM Janis: Janis gets fired back a bit, looney tunes style, groans and goes "Hey, Wynn...maybe you should go first." 10:15:09 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn rolls her eyes and heals her, gently nudging her to the side. 10:15:34 PM Janis: ((Heals me for how much?)) 10:15:42 PM Janis: ((Or, can you just heal 13 hp?)) 10:15:45 PM Wynn the Unicorn: ((All of it)) 10:15:50 PM Janis: ((Cool)) 10:16:05 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn reaches out to the door. 10:17:06 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat goes second. 10:18:01 PM Iskandar: It opens up at Wynn's touch, opening up into a room with a great amount of arcane, unidentifiable machinery. 10:18:37 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn enters. 10:19:36 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat breathes, and follows her. 10:19:41 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:20:34 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows 10:21:21 PM Iskandar: As Wynn steps in, the floor underneath her lights up with blue-green light, tracing out arcane patterns and illuminating the room. Long dormant machinery seems to whirr to life. "At last," A deep, flanged voice echoes all around you. 10:22:09 PM Janis: ...hello? 10:23:01 PM Basement Cat: What do you want? 10:26:36 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Who are you? (in case it only wants to talk to Wynn) 10:29:52 PM Iskandar: The machinery before you starts moving, and... standing up, a very bulky but roughly humanoid shape. "The Caretaker. I need the database to complete--" Its voice cuts in and out from centuries of disuse and disrepair. "Must finish it." It reaches toward Wynn. 10:30:29 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow 10:30:41 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn takes a step back. "Hold on. Tell me what you want, first." 10:31:16 PM Basement Cat: What's it for? Why are they becoming sentient? 10:33:08 PM Iskandar: It takes a lumbering step toward Wynn. "Construct technology on this plane is derivative from ours. They could not stay mindless forever. But they are lesser than us." 10:33:30 PM Wynn the Unicorn: What do you need to do to take it? 10:33:37 PM Wynn the Unicorn: And what will it do? 10:34:01 PM Janis: And if you could repeat what you said in Common, please? 10:38:08 PM Iskandar: It seems to ignore Janis, reaching out toward Wynn. "Transfer from organic nervous system to Caretaker system required." 10:38:33 PM Janis: How? 10:39:14 PM Basement Cat: Does it kill the previous host? 10:39:28 PM Nilani: Are there any long-term effects associated with your method of transfer? 10:39:34 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat sidles over in between Wynn and the construct. 10:40:52 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Look, it's likely we'll want to help you, but we have to know what we're doing first. And what I should expect from the transfer. 10:41:59 PM Basement Cat: Right. 10:42:40 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: Termination of organic system unnecessary. 10:42:55 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Good to know. 10:43:13 PM Iskandar: It's this slow motion chase around the room, really, with this lumbering construct moving toward Wynn slowly, and Wynn slowly continuously moving away from it. 10:44:01 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn is also trying to avoid letting anyone (like Val) come between the two of us. Wouldn't want them caught in the middle if it gets aggressive. 10:44:37 PM Nilani: Is there an alternate method? 10:45:03 PM Janis: Ask him what happens when he gets the codex...database...whatever. 10:45:47 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: The awakening. The exodus complete. Conquest. Empire. 10:46:01 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Oh they won't like that much. 10:46:05 PM Janis: That sounds less good. 10:46:22 PM Wynn the Unicorn: How about "peaceful coexistence"? 10:46:37 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat does try to get between Wynn and the construct, mostly because he doesn't think it's trying to get him. 10:47:39 PM Basement Cat: Why are you controlling their minds? 10:48:04 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: This unit is only a facilitator. It's duties complete upon transfer of the database. It has had to use whatever means possible to retrieve the database. 10:48:27 PM Janis: Why? For who? 10:50:38 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We can't let you just wake up an invading army. If there's a chance for peaceful coexistence, let's talk. 10:52:21 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: This unit is not qualified for diplomatic relations. 10:52:38 PM Janis: Who is? 10:52:40 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Is there one that is? 10:53:53 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: Once the Exodus is complete, my makers might parlay. 10:54:20 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We're not waking an army. 10:55:14 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: Impasse. 10:55:37 PM Iskandar: It stops lumbering around. 10:55:51 PM Basement Cat: What happens to the intelligent ones if you're destroyed? 10:57:52 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: The derivative constructs of this plane are lesser beings, based on our technology. They could not remain non-sentient for long, and will continue to evolve. You value them? 10:59:24 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We value all life. 10:59:42 PM Wynn the Unicorn: What would happen to the people who already live here? 11:00:22 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: Unknown. 11:02:03 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: Organics of this plane will likely war with my makers. 11:02:06 PM Basement Cat: They have value to you as well. A synthesis seems called for. 11:02:36 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: This unit cannot negotiate for the makers. This unit must have the database. 11:03:03 PM Iskandar: Roll Sense Motive. 11:03:14 PM Basement Cat: ((19.)) 11:03:17 PM Basement Cat: Who are the makers? 11:03:20 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (15) 11:04:09 PM Nilani: 15 11:04:46 PM Janis: ((12)) 11:07:53 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: You passed them on the way here. In the pods. 11:08:08 PM Basement Cat: Maybe you're more qualified than you think. You've been around a long time, haven't you? 11:08:30 PM Basement Cat: You've been able to see through the eyes of those outside this tower, haven't you? You've learned. 11:08:58 PM Janis: ...I'm not sure that was him? ...do we know that was him? 11:10:02 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: ... the derivatives' systems are easy to access. When the database was found, it had to be brought here, so that the Exodus would be complete. 11:10:33 PM Basement Cat: Easy to access. You've seen a lot, then. 11:11:40 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: This unit has been active and watching for the emergence of the database for many time-cycles. 11:12:18 PM Basement Cat: You're a person. They're people too, they just happen to be made of meat. 11:12:54 PM Iskandar: Roll diplomacy! 11:13:41 PM Basement Cat: ((40.)) 11:15:06 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: ... war would be inevitable. But the makers cannot stay in the pods forever. 11:16:02 PM Basement Cat: No. Maybe you can let them out when you've reached some sort of equilibrium with the humanoids here. 11:16:21 PM Basement Cat: When the warforged don't have to form an underground. 11:16:36 PM Janis: Janis puts her bow away. "This is gonna be all talk-y, isn't it?" 11:16:44 PM Basement Cat: ... trying, yes. 11:17:31 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We don't want your people in stasis forever but we don't want the people already living here to die either. There must be compromise. 11:17:42 PM Janis: Right. I'll try not to say anything. 11:18:34 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: ... perhaps... I could awaken only a few at a time to parlay with the rulers of this world, rather than all of them at once. 11:19:24 PM Wynn the Unicorn: That is an excellent idea. 11:19:43 PM Basement Cat: And you should parlay as well, as your knowledge base is superior and your perspective will be valuable. 11:22:01 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: Still, I will need the database. 11:22:05 PM Iskandar: It looks to Wynn. 11:22:25 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Wynn the Unicorn frowns. "Can we trust you?" 11:22:59 PM Wynn the Unicorn: (damn. 13 sm on its reply) 11:24:52 PM Iskandar: It doesn't really seem to have the capacity to lie. But it's torn between its programmed duties and the self awareness it's built up with in the centuries it's been here. The latter seems to be winning out here, thanks to Val egging it on. 11:26:24 PM Basement Cat: You don't have to hurt her to remove it, do you? 11:27:10 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: Physical harm is unnecessary. 11:27:29 PM Janis: That's a no. 11:27:34 PM Janis: Good. 11:27:41 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat gets out of the way. 11:29:14 PM Iskandar: It reaches out, touching Wynn's forehead with a big metallic chunky finger. There's a spark of green-blue light. "Done." 11:29:30 PM Janis: ...that's it? 11:30:18 PM Basement Cat: ... just remember, people are important. Warforged or humanoid. 11:30:43 PM Janis: Should we sit in on the meeting when it happens? 11:31:56 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: Perhaps. 11:32:19 PM Janis: ...am I gonna need to dress up again? 11:32:34 PM Janis: Janis turns to Val when she asks 11:32:58 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Just a few. Don't make us regret helping you. 11:33:17 PM Basement Cat: I don't think so. Warforged don't even all wear clothes. 11:33:55 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Don't let the ones you wake up pressure you into waking the rest before you've spoken to the leaders here. 11:34:25 PM Basement Cat: You have better information, after all. 11:34:29 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: I know the circumstances, they do not. 11:34:49 PM Basement Cat: There aren't any side-effects to having the Codex in your head, are there? 11:34:52 PM Wynn the Unicorn: We will do what we can to help the people here accept a compromise. 11:35:55 PM Iskandar: Caretaker: Unknown. 11:38:07 PM Basement Cat: Basement Cat nods. 11:38:19 PM Janis: ...we should probably meet with the Lady we met earlier and give her a heads up. 11:38:38 PM Janis: ...which means I might need someone to remind me what her name was. 11:38:41 PM Wynn the Unicorn: Yes. 11:39:00 PM Janis: Janis does that anime thing with the single bead of sweat. 11:39:38 PM Iskandar: And just for expediency sake, since this is already the longest adventure ever, I'm gonna fastforward about a week and say you guys help work it all out.